divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heartbeat-Sensei
Do you think we need to reprase our quest tags for the wiki? I'm having trouble finding them when searching for the quest title without the whole prefix sentence. I.e. Change "Divinity: Original Sin 2 - Quests - Every Mother's Nightmare" to "Every Mother's Nightmare - Quests - DoS:2" or with tags "Every Mother's Nightmare Quest - DoS:2" PiecEMakeR007 (talk) 00:46, September 18, 2016 (UTC)PiecEMakeR Hey yeah wikia deffinately needs some sort of Inbox system. I'll work some more on the layouts when I get back later today and thanks so far for your hard work. PiecEMakeR007 (talk) 06:14, September 18, 2016 (UTC)PiecEMakeR Content moderator Hi Heartbeat-Sensei, I promoted you to the rank of "content moderator" in this wiki. The page Special:ListGroupRights has detailed information on your new privileges. It seems that all the former admins are more or less inactive, so I felt free to make the decision on my own. Your work here is very welcome, I hope you'll continue like that. Best regards --Weas-El (talk) 22:35, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Dropping to say hello Hey Heartbeat-Sensei, I thought I'd drop by and hello properly. Divinity is actually my secondary project after the Fallout Wiki and workloads have gotten pretty heavy over of late as they're trying to get discussions to work for the wiki itself. Most of what I do around here focuses more on the earlier games than the recent ones, as I grew up with them, plus I'm about making the wiki actually work in our favour to bring people in the less obvious bit like the categories and article naming conventions to make searches easier for users. Next couple of weeks I'll be tied up with a big project on fallout, plus work so I won't be able to come in and do too much here. Dakiatte will be available and I am free for advice and technical support. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 20:46, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Content Yes, I know I made a lot of changes last night and no doubt I broken quite a few links. It might seem like silly renaming, but it is all about readers being able to search the content. Who is more likely to come back, Someone who can type Aerotheurge and find what they need, or someone who has to type class skill, which implies a knowledge of our naming systems. Its not just about how we want things, its about bringing down barriers to other users. I noticed you created a lot of blank pages again after I deleted them for having no content. Honestly, what value do they give? People go to these links and feel horribly disappointed that they have been lead to something that doesn't exist, also other editors can't see at a glance from the wanted pages that they are needed (hence the broken links) and it takes longer for content to be created. Looking at what you went back and had to fix link wise, I wouldn't say anything was seriously broken, sure there might be more red links, but at least people know what needs to be contributed. I'll fix the main page now, I just didn't have time to do it last night. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 09:19, July 6, 2017 (UTC) What blank pages are you talking about? There are a lot of pages for things in the game that I just haven't gotten around to adding info to yet, but i made them so it is easier for me to go through and add the information rather than hunting down the item and doing all of that when the time comes, most of those pages are for items that really don't do anything of worth i.e. food, i don't really think there is many if any people at this current moment in the game's life that are going to care about that kind of stuff. It'll be filled by launch, but for right now it is just so i have an easier time going through it all. edit: I'll agree that my system got out of hand and I didn't think it through well enough before i got so deep into it. I'll try to go back and change as much as i can to make it simpler. Heartbeat-Sensei (talk) 21:35, July 6, 2017 (UTC) : What I meant by blank pages is place holder articles, I'm looking at it from the perspective of a reader or potential new contributor. If someone came to the wiki looking for information and continually found pages with no information, it would put many off coming back, costing us readers and potential new editors (which we really need). Doing a search and finding that it doesn't exist is a bit more agreeable, if imperfect. : I have less of an issue with red links, they aren't ideal but they tell readers that the page doesn't exist yet and are slightly more likely to come back later. Other editors can also see the article is needed from the red link and from . Also some of your placeholders have been place holders for 8 months now and they do get the occasional hit for Example - Class: Metamorph had 41 hits in the last week according to (page 6). To me, that is 41 readers who would have seen a picture and felt disappointed. : I know it pretty much is just the two of us and there is a hell of a lot of work to be done across all the articles. I haven't played OS 2 myself so I can't provide actual content, I am thinking of how best to balance letting you get on and how to make the wiki accessible to others as well. It might seem entirely obvious what I am doing at first glance, but at this point in time it is all about accessibility and cleaning up so people can see the woods for the trees. Although Original Sin is what most people are still coming here for, I've put OS 2 at the top of the navigation to say we have something no-one else does to try and get a bit more interest going. I would appreciate any input you have with what I am working on at present, maybe get you some article templates so we have a consistent structure in each game area? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 22:34, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Divinity: Original Sin 2 skills I've just looked at insights and the skills page are starting to pick up a lot of attention. I know there is a lot to do with D:OS2 right now, especially with 2 months to the official full release date, but could we delay it out more like I did with Divinity: Original Sin 2 classes and generally focus around the skills for a little while? I'll see about getting a navigation box setup for them as well, makes it nice and easy to jump from skill to skill. I'll finish working on the classes in the next day or two as well so we don't have the red links in the navbox. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 07:35, July 12, 2017 (UTC)